


Just Roll With It

by hannagrahamcracker



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fist Fights, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, Summer Vacation, Trans Axel (Kingdom Hearts), Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:29:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannagrahamcracker/pseuds/hannagrahamcracker
Summary: With the arrival of summer brings the arrival of new obsessions, and this time Sora's fixated on rollerskating. Unfortunately for him and the two friends he dragged along for the ride, the only public skate park has been taken over by a territorial group of punks called Gang 13. Will they stay and fight?  Or give up in favor of returning to their comfy air conditioned homes? Does anyone besides Sora actually want to skate?





	1. Chase Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is like a normal AU of kingdom hearts, so magic n stuff like that doesn't exist. All the characters live in the same world, and most of them live in Twilight Town. The island they talk about visiting is Destiny Island, and it's a little ways off the coast of Twilight Town. Also in this Riku, Kairi, and Sora are like 16-17, most everyone else is 18 or older. I listened to Cherry Cola by Jon Kuwada while writin this chapter.

           Being friends with Sora was somewhat like befriending a tornado. Sometimes you just had to hunker down and let him take you where he would. Over his lifetime of being friends with Sora, Riku was beginning to be able to read the signs, and plan for the change. So he wasn't necessarily surprised when on saturday, a few hours before they were supposed to row over to the island, Sora was knocking excitedly on his window. Riku merely reached over from his desk and undid the latch without looking up from his book.  
           "Riku-ow!" Sora tumbled ungracefully onto the floor. Riku finally stuck a bookmark into his book and looked up.  
           "Sora," he looked over, "You're early."  
           "Early? Oh right!" Sora jumped up. Then he looked sheepish. Riku raised an eyebrow.  
           "You forgot," he said simply. Sora merely coughed and looked apologetic. Riku sighed as he got up and walked over to his bed where he had set his backpack and wooden sword.  
           "What am I packing for today?" the silver haired boy asked resignedly as he dumped the contents of his backpack on his bed. At Riku's acceptance, albiet a reluctant one, Sora flapped his hands and giggled in excitement.  
           "C'mon, let's go!" he tugged on Riku's arm before squeezing back out onto the window sill.  
           "Wait!" Riku ran over and leaned out the window as Sora leapt for the tree to climb back down. "What should I pack?" Sora paused at that and looked up.  
           "You still got those kneepads from when you played volleyball?" he called up. Riku tilted his head, trying to guess what Sora was planning.  
           "Yeah?"  
           "Bring you're bike helmet too!" Sora yelled as he ran off back toward the street. "Meet me at Kairi's in 10!"  
Riku leaned on the window sill for a minute and watched him go. His best guess for helmet AND kneepads was rollerskating? But none of them had rollerskates, and neither of their birthdays had been recently or were coming so it was likely that any of them had been gifted any. Riku mentally shrugged before turning back inside and gathering up all the stuff Sora had asked him to bring.

          "KAIRIIIIIIII,"  
          Riku heard before he saw Sora, the happy brunette, was calling into Kairi's house from the front porch. Huh, Kairi's parent's must be gone for the day.  
          "Hold up," the girl in question walked out the door, a red backpack in one hand and keys in the other. She wore a white tank top with dark red jorts to match her fiery hair that she had put into a ponytail. "I gotta lock up." She dropped her backpack to the ground and turned to close the door.  
          "Wait up," RIku bounded up the stairs to the porch. "You're parents aren't home?" Kairi shook her head. Riku looked up at the cloudless sky where the sun was beating mercilessly down at them, and then back at the cold inviting interior of Kairi's house. "Well why don't we hangout here?" he suggested. Kairi visibly perked up at the suggestion, it was only 11 o'clock and she was already sticky from the heat. Sora whined and grabbed both their arms.  
          "Noooooooooooooooooooo!" he pleaded. Kairi stuck her tongue out. The brunette resorted to trying to pull them off the porch and begging them.  
          "Please please pleasepleasepleasepleaseplease-"  
Kairi was laughing at his futile attempts to pull two people bigger then him, until Riku finally took pity and sighed, yanking his arm out of Sora's grip.  
          "Alright, but I want popsicles," Riku stuck his hands in his pockets and gave the house one last wistful look before heading down the concrete pathway. Sora pumped his fists in the air and let out a whoop, before running ahead of the silver headed boy.  
          "Come on! Last one to my house has to eat the grape flavored ones!"  
          "Oh what?" Kairi left off the stairs and shoved past Riku, "No fair!"  
          Riku smirked but continued in his leisurely pace, he liked the grape flavor anyway.

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

          "Bleh, of course you like grape," Sora made a fake gagging noise. Riku responded by taking the biggest bite out of the popsicle he could, and making a show of savoring it. Kairi rolled her eyes but was still smiling.  
          "So," Kairi nudged Sora once she had finished her second popsicle. "Where are the roller skates?"  
          "I knew it!" Riku clapped once.  
          "Knew what?" Sora asked as he stood up to go get the skates.  
          "That we were gonna rollerskate," Riku replied smugly. Sora turned to give him a confused look.  
          "Yeah that's what I said," Sora replied before he darted into his room to get the skates.  
          "What? You didn't say anything like that this morning!" Riku called down the hall.  
          "Not this morning!" Sora's muffled voice echoed back. "Last monday remember?" Riku blinked at looked over at Kairi, who patted his head patronizingly.  
          "Don't worry, you're not losing your memory," she joked, "It was monday night when we did the group call." Riku remembered that. Sora had started it, had called them both around 7 o'clock. He remembered he was watching youtube tutorials on his phone and cutting one of his new tees into a sleeveless crop top. In fact he was wearing the top now, yellow with a picture of a pink and orange sun setting over a teal ocean. He'd bought it to match the dark blue tank top he was wearing under it, and his favorite pair of black cargo pants. He looked at it now, making mental notes to cut the collar a little wider so it would sit a little more loosely and add a seam to the end of the top so it didnt curl as much-  
           "It was during the part where Sora just talked for like 10 minutes straight without breathing," Kairi nudged him out of his thoughts.  
           "Oh right," he did remember that now. Sora had brought up that his mom had taken him to a yard sale and then launched into a long winded, scattered, and confusing retelling of his afternoon at the sale. Riku vaguely remembered something about skates.  
           "Look!" Sora yelled, running back to the living room, showing off his prize. Riku noticed he had changed into a black tank top and red basketball shorts to match his black elbow and kneepads, and red helmet and fingerless gloves. "Mom let me buy all three! Here pick one!" As Sora set them down on the table, Riku and Kairi began to inspect them.  
           After several minutes of squabbling and thoughtful picking, Kairi had picked a well worn black pair with reddish wheels, Sora picked an orange pair that had lightened to yellow after much use and had white wheels, and Riku had grabbed the last pair, dark blue skates with three black wheels and one white one.  
           "Will they fit though?" RIku looked at his own pair doubtfully.  
           "Totes!" Sora replied confidently already sitting down to put his on. "The lady selling em said they fit all her kids. They're adjustable."

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

          Luckily for them, the lady had been right and the three of them set off for the skate park, skates hanging around their necks (although they first had to convince Sora that no, they wouldn't be skating to the park, none of them had even worn skates before)  
           Sora, Riku and Kairi arrived at the old skate park at just around noon. It was mostly just one large oval of concrete and graffiti. The grass around it had withered and died, weeds taking their place. It sat nicely between an abandoned lot of gravel and a locally run convenience store that was never opened when it was convenient. Riku and Kairi and Sora looked out of place in their protective pads and helmets.  
           "Oh how cute," a blonde skater with two spikes curving over her head mocked Sora from the center of the rink. She wore a black tee with slits cut into the sides, black booty jorts with frayed edges, and a long sleek black coat with a hood. The girl did a few effortless tricks on her skates in a smug challenge toward the newcomers. Behind her the skate park was occupied by 13 other punk skaters all wearing the same black hooded coat, and none of them wearing any kind of helmet or pads.  
           "Hi!" Sora greeted, oblivious to the unwelcoming energy of the group, and walked toward them. Riku and Kairi tensed up behind him  
           "I don't think they want us here," Riku muttered toward Sora.  
           "Its a public park," Sora replied full volume "its not like they own the place."  
           "On the contrary," one of the skaters pulled out of the group to glide toward them. He was tall, Sora guessed he was a college kid, and he had long white hair that draped over his shoulders. He was wearing a black crop top with a grey heart-like emblem, and a pair of black jeans with rips and stains across the knees. He carried himself with a manner that said 'leader', and Riku warily eyed the nice set of muscles his crop top showed off. "This is our park."  
           Just then, one of the shorter members of the gang stood up and skated more towards them. Riku recognized him instantly and in the split second before Kairi could cut him off with an elbow to the ribs, he yelled:"Ventus-ow, what the hell Kairi?"  
           "That's not Ventus!" the redhead whispered furiously to him. Now that the blond was closer, Riku could tell that although he had the same face and hair as Sora's older brother, this kid was skinnier and held himself differently, more closed off. He also wore black and red flannel with black skinny jeans and the same long coat, an outfit Ventus wouldn't ever wear.  
           "Hey Roxas!" Sora waved to the blonde, a cheerful grin back on his face. The other boy stared at him blankly before replying "Sora" in a even tone. The white haired leader turned to his underling.  
           "How do you know this boy, Roxas?"  
           "Half brother," Roxas supplied with a one armed shrug.  
           "Half brother?" Riku echoed confused.  
           "Yeah! on my moms side!" Sora nodded enthusiastically "see-"  
           "Yes well whether or not you are a sibling of his is of no concern to me," the leader cut in. "You still have to leave."


	2. I'm Out of My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora and Co. stand up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song for this chapter is The Wolf by Siames

          "Thought you were going skatin," a cheery voice called. Sora turned his face from where it was planted on the table to pout at the blond that had walked into the kitchen. Ventus was the spitting image of Roxas, although he had more muscle and an energetic disposition. Unlike his punk grunge brother, Ventus was wearing a green t-shirt and white cargo shorts. Sora made a dejected noise from the table so Ventus turned to a bored looking Riku and Kairi for answers.  
          "We met your twin," Kairi brought up.  
          "I didn't even know you had a twin," Riku echoed.  
          "Yeah you did," Sora finally lifted his head off the table. "I told you awhile back, Ven and Roxas are twins that share the same mom as me, but after she divorced and remarried she had me." Riku felt a little bad he had forgotten that. Sora frowned and added, "Roxas went to go live with his dad when it happened though, so I barely even know him." Ventus walked over to the fridge, the bad mood in the air not bothering him at all, and open the freezer.  
          "Aww there's only one popsicle left!" Ventus groaned.  
          "Take the last one," Sora didn't even bother to look sorry.  
          "I'm sharing," Ventus complained but taking the popsicle anyway. As if on cue, a blue haired girl in a black tank and white shorts, followed by a brown haired man in a tight fitting black crop top and a flowing tan skirt, walked into the kitchen.  
          "Aqua, Terra," Sora greeted the two.  
          "Hey, why the long face?" Aqua asked as she reached over to ruffle Sora's hair.  
          "There's only one popsicle left,"Ventus cut in.  
          "We can share it," Terra answered nonchalantly before turning toward the table. "I thought you guys were gonna go skating?" Behind him Ventus peeled the popsicle out of the plastic and gave it a lick before pouting and handing it over to Aqua.  
          "Buncha punks ran us off the skate park," Riku explained.  
          "Oh, gang 13?" Aqua spoke up, passing the popsicle over to Terra, who took a lick and passed it back to Ven.  
          "I counted 14," Kairi pointed out.  
          "Yeah," Aqua replied, taking a second to lick and pass the popsicle, "the black haired girl joined recently but they didn't wanna change the name."  
          "It's not even a good name!" Sora complained.  
          "I heard they couldn't agree on anything else," Ventus explained before accepting the popsicle. "Also can we please go get more popsicles??"  
          "Aww," Terra slung a tan arm around the blond's shoulders, "Aren't you enjoying this?" Ventus blushed but stayed steadfast in his demand. Aqua laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek.  
          "Bleh," Sora made a face. Kairi reached over and punched him in the arm.  
          "As far as your gang problem," Aqua refocused the group, "Most of them go to college classes, just go when they're not there."  
          "If that fails, just pick a fight," Ventus supplied helpfully as he headed back outside.  
          "No, no fighting," Aqua scolded, mostly toward Ventus, heading out after him.  
          "Bye," Terra high fived Sora, Riku, and Kairi as he walked past, "if there is a fight, stick together," he added before walking out, closing the door behind him. The three could hear a shouted 'NO FIGHTING' from Aqua muffled through the door.  
          "What now," Kairi poked Sora's shoulder, who had already planted his face back on the table.  
          "We could just skate on the sidewalk out front," Riku suggested.  
          "Augh, but I was SO looking foreward to the skate park!" Sora lamented. Kairi hopped off her chair and picked her skate and red backpack off the floor. Curious, the two boys followed suit, letting her lead the way.  
          "Where are we going?" Sora had to jog slightly to keep up with her determined power walk.  
          "I don't really care as much about skating as you do, Sora" She replied giving him a fond smile. She looked back ahead of her determinedly, a fire in her eyes. "But I'll be damned if I have to spend an entire afternoon watching you sulk just because they think they can scare us off!"  
          "I can dig it," Riku smiled getting pumped up too. "But I call dibs on fightin that white haired bastard."  
          "I guess I call dibs on Roxas?" Sora tapped his mouth in thought, "Kairi you can get the rest."  
          "Hey, what?" she laughed "I'm not taking out all your garbage!"  
          "Since when is this all my problem! You guys can't skate either!"  
          "I'm sure if Riku glared at them enough, they'd just recruit him"  
          "Ha no, way. I'd never wear that much black. And that coat? So tacky"

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

          The three of them were promptly power walking to the park when they ran into three of their intended targets a few blocks before their destination.  
          "Hey assholes," Kairi grabbed their attention before running across the street at them. Sora and Riku darted after her, giving apologetic waves to cars they had stopped, and got close enough to note who it was they were chasing down. One was Roxas, Sora was slightly nervous about that. The second was a black haired girl, Roxas' height, wearing a black razorback tank with a blue popsicle pic on front and a black skater skirt all under the iconic black hooded coat. The third guy was reeeally tall, Sora had to crane his head up to see him, with bright red hair gelled into complicated spikes that either said 'i'm an asshole' or 'I like sonic the hedgehog'. He also had killer winged eyeliner, and triangle tattoos under his eyes and wore a black t shirt with singed edges and alot of holes burned into it, a yellow plaid scarf around his neck, and black jeans with red leggings poking through more burn holes.  
           The redhead turned toward Kairi first and smirked. Roxas turned, saw Sora and frowned, and then continued turning to stare blankly at Kairi. Kairi got up in his space in a second and stuck a finger in his face challengingly. Roxas' eyes crossed looking at it but he didn't move otherwise. It was the girl who swatted it out of his face for him.  
           "Is that all you got," She asked Kairi. The redhead laughed behind her.  
           "No," Riku butt in, now at Kairi's side, "She's got us too."  
           "Whatever," Roxas sniffed, scratching the tip of his nose. "I don't care what you want, if you wanna fight go talk to Xemnas."  
           "Hi Roxas!" Sora stuck out his fist for a fist bump and smiled.  
           "Weirdo," Roxas huffed before he shouldered past them. The other two followed behind, the redhead cackling as Kairi and the black haired girl flipped each other off.  
           "Aw," Sora looked at his rejected fist.  
           "Here," Riku bumped it with his own. Sora smiled.  
           "Okay c'mon lets go find that Xemnas guy," Kairi started back off toward the park.  
           Xemnas, who the three assumed was the leader guy was easy to find since there were only three punks at the park currently, one being the white haired leader. The second guy had blue hair in a similar hairstyle to Xemnas, an X scar across his face, and was wearing a dark blue button up with an emblem of the crescent moon on the pocket and black dress pants. The third guy had his salt and pepper hair tied into a ponytail and wore an eye patch across one eye. His coat was zipped up all the way but Sora could see a red scarf peeking through the neckline.  
           "I thought I made myself clear," Xemnas stated calmly without even looking up from where he was practicing a complex roller trick.  
           "Kids must be the only people you can pick on huh," Kairi called back, standing with arms crossed at the edge of the rink.  
           "Ooh burn," the guy with the eyepatch elbowed the blue haired guy.  
           "Silence, Xigbar," Xemnas ordered. Xigbar rolled his eyes but resumed practicing jumps in silence. Xemnas finally looked up to stare menacingly at the three.  
           "I am not one who shares things easily," He crossed his arms and mirrored Kairi's stance. Behind him Xigbar grumbled something snarky under his breath.  
           "If I may," the blue haired man skated up to Xemnas' side.  
           "Yes, Saix?" Xemnas turned and let the blue haired man whisper in his ear.  
           "Wow," Sora leaned in a whispered to Kairi and Riku, "These guys are kinda uptight."  
           "It's like watching out of place businessmen," Riku agreed.  
           "I hope the stick in their ass leaves enough room for me to get my foot up there," Kairi hissed. The boys looked at her blankly for a second.  
           "Okay Kai, I know you were going for threatening but-"  
           "Alright," Xemnas interrupted the whispering trio. "If you can beat every challenge presented by each individual member of gang 13 then I will let you join us and skate here."  
           "Ah what?" Kairi huffed, "I don't wanna join your stupid gang."  
           "Would you change the name to gang 17?" Sora murmured lost in thought.  
           "We'll do it," Riku cut in.  
           "What?!" Kairi demanded. "My mom would kill me if I joined a gang, even one as lame as this one!"  
           "Look I just really wanna kick their ass," Riku shrugged and held up his hands.  
           "Wonderful," Xemnas inclined his head. Saix stepped foreward.  
           "Come by tomorrow around 11 o'clock and we will begin the challenge," he concluded.  
           "Oh hold up," Xigbar skated over, "I don't get off work till noon."  
           "We will start without you," Saix stated plainly. Xigbar stuck his tongue out, but Saix merely gave a smug smile.  
           "Okay, come at noon then," Xemnas corrected.  
           "Sweet," Riku turned around and headed off. The other two followed him, Sora still thinking about better names he would suggest once they joined the gang, and Kairi holding up a middle finger.  
           "Ha," Xigbar looked smugly over at Saix as he started skating lazily backwards. Siax made a 'fight me' motion behind Xemnas' back.  
           "Settle your squabbles or you're both sleeping on the floor tonight," Xemnas warned without looking back at them.  
           "Yes boss," Xigbar sulked.  
           "Yes my love," Saix conceded before going to join Xigbar in skating lazy circles around the rink.


	3. I Don't Wanna Be Your Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seasalt lovin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some nsfw stuff in this chapter. Taking a break from sora and his crew to delve into some akurokushi sweetness. Btw if any yall were wondering, XIon and Roxas are 18 and Axel is like 22. Song of the chapter: I Wanna Be Your Girlfriend by Girl in Red

"Is he really your half brother?"   
    Roxas started at the redhead's sudden question. He'd forgotten Axel was even there sitting on the fence with him.   
    "Hey," Axel snapped in  front of his face.  
    "I'm awake, I'm awake," Roxas waved the hand out of his face. "Yeah," he added after a beat.  
    "How come you never said you had siblings?" Axel stared carefully at the ground. If Roxas didn't know any better he'd say Axel almost sounded hurt.  
    "I don't," Roxas shrugged. Axel looked sideways at him. "I mean not really. Dad divorced when I was two, and got custody of me then. Sora was born after and I only ever met him like once or twice. Same with Ventus."  
    "Ventus?"  
    "My twin," Roxas hopped down.  
    "Twin?!" Axel followed suit.  
    "Xion's out," Roxas noted, waving over at the black haired girl who was exiting the cafe across the street.   
    "Hey guys!" Xion greeted as she joined them. The three turned to walk back to her home.  
    "Did you know Roxas has a fucking twin?" Axel told her as she stripped out of her green employee apron.  
    "Oh yeah, Ventus right?" she looked toward Roxas for confirmation.  
    "Mmhmm" Roxas nodded.  
    "What!?" Axel exclaimed, waving his arms comically. "How am I just now hearing about this?"      
    "Some kid that looked just like Roxas came into work one day," Xion explained. "Thought he was Roxas but he was waaaaay too chummy and wore like a bunch of bright colors. Plus he ordered like actual coffee."  
    "I drink coffee," Roxas interjected.  
    "You drink sugar," Axel interjected quickly before turning back to Xion, "How come I was never told! I'm hurt!" The redhead dramatically grasped his chest like he'd been stabbed and held a hand up to his head.  
    "I drink coffee!" Roxas repeated without much use.  
    "Of course, dear," Xion replied absently before turning back to Axel. "Don't be a baby! Besides I would've told you, I just forgot."  
    "Forgot?" Axel threw up his hands, "How do you forget meeting someones TWIN???"  
    "It was a very busy day," Xion explained matter-of-factly. She glanced back at Roxas "Don't sulk. You have a sweet tooth nothing wrong with that." Roxas sulked anyway.  
    "The only thing," Axel began, clearly not able to let it go, "that could be more memorable than meeting someone's twin, would be meeting someone else's twin."  
    "Well actually-" Xion began.  
    "Hey I think I hear the ice cream truck!" Roxas cut in, visibly perking up. Xion stopped and looked toward the truck's memorable chimes coming from around the corner of the block.  
    "Last one there has to pay," she said before leaping into a dead run. Roxas took off after her.  
    "Wait 'Well actually' what?" Axel called "'Well actually' what? Oh for fuck's sake" He took off at a sprint after them.  
    Despite being the last one there, Axel got out of paying by the convenient but true excuse of not having any money ("What the fuck, Axel" "College student, remember?"). Roxas offered to pay but all he had was a fifty and the ice cream guy couldn't take a bill that big ("Seriously Rox??" "What"). So Xion ended up buying a bar of sea salt ice cream for each of them wither her tips. Normally the three of them would climb up the clock tower near the skate park and eat there but that was the opposite direction of Xion's apartment and she refused to go anywhere until she had changed out of her work clothes.  
    "We'll probably miss the sunset," Roxas commented at the darkening skies. Xion pulled her mouth off her ice cream with a wet pop.  
    "It shouldn't take me long to change," she said.  
    "And," Axel added with a teasing voice "You do know it sets everyday right? We can just see it tomorrow."  
    "I know," Roxas gave Axel a playful shove. "I just like the habit of it," he added in a more serious tone, "Helps me keep track of the days."  
    "Why the need to keep track?" Xion asked slowing down to his pace and hooking an arm into his. The blond was silent for a moment, and Axel took the time to loop his arm into Roxas' other one.  
    "I don't wanna forget this, forget us," Roxas admitted quietly.  The other two squeezed his hands comfortingly.  
    "Never forget," Xion agreed.  
    "We'll be friends forever," Axel promised and poked Roxas' temple "Got it memorized?"  
    The sun had begun to set by the time the trio had gotten to Xion's complex. Her apartment sat on the third floor and faced the ocean, where the rest of the town sloped down to meet the horizon, so the trio decided to enjoy it on Xion's small concrete balcony.They sat side by side, Roxas situated in the middle, and stuck their legs between the steel railing to dangle off the edge. Xion snuggled close and laid her head on Roxas' shoulder and Axel followed suit on the opposite side and the three sat until the stars came out, ice cream sticks hanging out of their mouths and a companionable silence enveloping them.  
  
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<  
  
    "Ugh lemme change outta these sweaty clothes and I can walk you guys home," Xion said before heading toward her room. The three had migrated inside when Axel's long legs had begun to cramp, and had been cuddling on the couch in there. Axel raised his eyebrows and watched her butt as she left before turning back to give Roxas a pointed look. He was met with Roxas' hungry lips as the blond crashed into him for a kiss.   
    "Mmmf," Axel pushed him up long enough to say 'bedroom' before they were back in eachother's faces. Roxas' lips still tasted like ice cream and he swiped his tongue over the blond's teeth before biting down on his plump bottom lip. Roxas groaned and then pulled back sharply when they both accidentally tripped into the hallway wall as they tried to walk and kiss to Xion's room.  
    "What's taking so long?" Xion called from her room, "These clothes won't take themselves off!"  
    Roxas gave Axel a wide eyed wild look before stumbling toward the bedroom door and darting inside. Xion playfully wiggled on the bed. The two boys jumped on her. Roxas slowly took her top off, kissing each inch of skin as it was revealed. Axel took to taking her pants off with his teeth, growling and biting her thighs. She bit her cheek to keep from shrieking.   
    Roxas had gotten her shirt off and quickly undid her bra, flinging it aside. He set upon her nipples, teasing and twisting one with his hand, and sucking and licking the other. Axel took her black panties off with his teeth too, stopping to give her already wet cunt a slow teasing lick. Xion gasped and bucked her hips up toward Axel's mouth but he had already continued taking the panties off the rest of the way and he punished her greediness with the sharp raking of his nails down her thighs. Xion did shriek at that, twisting her hips, but Roxas bent to hold her down. Axel took advantage of her mobility to tease her clit gently with his tongue. She tasted sweet, probably all the ice cream they ate like daily. Xion manged to stop squirming but her eyelids fluttered and her breathe came in shaky gasps. Roxas got tired of just holding her and shoved Axel out of the way so he could straddle her and kiss her hungrily.  
    "Hey!" Axel scolded, "Don't be such a horny teen." Roxas shut him up by turning to pull him down into a kiss. Xion used the distraction to push up Roxas' shirt and plant dozens of kisses on his exposed tummy. Axel pushed him away so he could pull the blond's shirt off his head.  
    "How do you want me?" Roxas asked breathily. Xion watched Axel with rapt attention.  
    "You," he pointed to Roxas, "Eat me out. And you," he pointed to Xion, "Ride him while he does it." Xion nodded enthusiastically and Roxas began to obidiently strip. Xion leaned over and helped Axel get naked, kissing and sucking at his breasts the second they were released from the binder. He gaspedand had to shove her away so he could concentrate on taking his pants off. Roxas pulled her onto his now naked body and handed her a condom. She straddled him and ripped the package open with her teeth. Wiggling her eyebrows, she took Roxas' already stiff cock in her hand and slowly, playfully, rolled the condom onto it. He groaned and threw his head back, exposing the sensitive skin there. Axel joined the on the bed and took the opportunity to bend down and bit ehime there, sucking and scraping his teeth against it until it left a mark and left Roxas' moaning and grinding against Xion. Axel then repositioned Roxas' head so he could comfortable straddle it. Kneeling with his legs far enough apart that it spread his lips, Roxas plunged his tongue deep into Axel, making the redhead grip the bed tighly. On the other side, Xion fingered herself and spread some lube on Roxas' cock before lifting herself up and onto him. As her tight pussy sunk onto his pulsing cock, Roxas groaned at the sensation which in turn vibrated Axel down to his core and made him ride the blond's face harder.  
    "Fuck!" Axel gasped as Roxas took his clit into his mouth and gently sucked. Roxas moaned around it as Xion started a fast rythym up and down his dick.  
    It was Xion who came first, brought over by Axel whispering 'please' as Roxas hit an especially sensitive part. The feeling of her cunt tightening around him as she came brought Roxas over the edge and he let out a cry that was mostly felt by Axel's dripping pussy which in turn brought him over the edge, coming mostly into Roxas' waiting mouth.  
    "Fuck, fuck, FUCK," Axel heaved as he lay boneless trying to catch his breath. Roxas sprawled out limp, already falling asleep. Xion sat with her fist curled into the sheets, skin sweaty and chest heaving, still riding her high.  
    "Mm sleepin here," Roxas mumbled. Xion let out a breathless laugh and patted his knee. She looked up at Axel who nodded in response. He would stay too. Dead to the world, Roxas was no help in the clean up, so Axel and Xion threw out the condom, toweled him down and dragged him under the covers, before they both took up sides next to him in the bed.  
    "I'm glad I saved up for the king bed," XIon murmured drifting off to sleep.  
    "I have the bestest best friends ever," Axel boasted to no one in particular. Xion snorted a laugh. Under the covers they reached across to hold each others hands.


	4. Often I Am Upset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Larxene Vs Sora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> back to Sora n friends. Also Larxene told marluxia in the manga that she didnt want a heart cause feelings hurt. :) Song is This Is Home by Cavetown

Sora, Riku and Kairi arrived at the park at noon. Sora's left his pads and helmet behind but kept his gloves, just in case. Kairi and Riku had opted for more athletic clothing, preparing for a fight.  
    "Good, you're on time," Xemnas called from where he stood, arms crossed and legs spread in a rock steady stance. Behind him the rest of the gang stood lined up in a V formation with Xemnas as the point. "Larxene will be your first challenger."  
    The blonde girl with the two antennae like spikes of hair that had mocked him before, rode forward. Sora noticed yellow holo lightning bolts reflecting the sun off her otherwise black rollerskates.  
    "Well hello Soo-ra" Larxene mocked in a sing song voice.  
    "You're Larxene," Sora noted. After a second he held out his hand. "This is gonna be fun!" Larxene snorted and slapped his hand out of the way  
    "I don't associate with babies," she turned her nose up And turned to stand next to him facing Xemnas.  
    "The rules are simple," their leader began. "A race from the beach up to the train station. Anything goes." Sora nodded eagerly, body already vibrating with excitement. He could do this.  
    "He doesn't have skates on," a brown haired punk with a pompadour type hairstyle pointed out.   
    "I don't know how to use them yet," Sora admitted shamelessly, "I'll be faster on foot."  
    "You don't even know how to skate??" Larxene broke out out into raucous laughter. "This is TOO easy!"  
    "Don't count us out yet!" Kairi called fom behind them where she stood with Riku. "Sora, don;t forget slow and steady wins the race!"  
    "Shall we head to the beach," Xemnas ordered more than suggested, and the whole group of them turned and left. The island trio stayed right behind them but far enough back that they could whisper strategies between themselves.  
    "You could get an extra lead by jumping over the brown fence and running thro the yard of that house on 5th street," Riku suggested, "You know the blue house? I bet she can't jump the fence in skates."  
    "Sounds like cheating," Sora scrunched up his face in distaste.  
    "Xemnas said anything goes," Kairi backed up Riku. "If you don't take some short cuts, there's no way you'll beat someone in skates."  
    "She's skating uphill," Sora pointed out, "She be going like half her normal speed."  
    "One of her nicknames is 'lightning nymph'," a voice startled the three out of their huddle. Sora looked up to see a familiar red head striding beside them.  
    "What're her other nicknames?" he asked curiously. Kairi stuck her tongue out at the tall man. Riku just glared.  
    "Can't tell you that yet," he smirked and winked at them. "By the way, name's Axel," he offered a hand to Sora who shook it enthusiastically. "Got it memorized?"  
    "Sora," the brunette beamed back.  
    "Why're you being so chummy," Kairi narrowed her eyes suspiciously.  
    "Don't you want your friend to win?" Riku added. Axel shrugged.  
    "It's complicated," the red head waved his hand in the air, "I like Larxene plenty, let's just say I think she could use a little wake up call."   
    Roxas and the black haired girl from before had dropped back to join their friend.  
    "Axel," Roxas warned, although he hadn't heard the conversation. He still recognized the scheming glint in the taller man's emerald eyes. Axel ruffled the blond's spikey hair.  
    "What's wrong?" he teased good naturedly, "Too embarrassed to show me off to family?"  
    "I knew him knowing was a bad idea," Roxas complained to his black haired friend. Sora was enamored by the whole exchange, eating up every word and expression. Kairi thought he looked wistful.  
    "C'mon," Roxas shouldered the red head and the three returned to the main group.  
    "You wanna be friends," Kairi stated simply.  
    "Who Axel?" Riku cut in clearly lost.  
    "Yeah," Sora replied softly  
    "Huh?" Riku cut in again. Kairi silenced with a well aimed elbow to the solar plexus.  
      
  
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<  
  
    The whole group spilled out onto the beach, looking rather out of place in their long black coats and rollerskates. It was clear they had walked on the sand with them before cus they walked across it effortlessly. Kairi found the whole thing rather silly.Xemnas led them to the other side and over to where a paved path led up and away from the beach.  
    "Line up here," he painted an imaginary line on the conrete with his finger. Larxene rolled up and propped one foot up on its stopper in preparation. Sora walked up and took a position on her right, choosing to hunker down on his hands and one knee like a runner before a race.  
    "On the count of three," Xemnas instructed.  
    "Wait!" Sora held up a hand. "Like, one, two, three, go? Or one, two, go? Or is it three, two-"  
    "One two three, go," Xemnas sighed. Larxene took that as her cue and sped off. Sora made a annoyed noise that sounded something like 'eueaughueahguhguh' as he sprinted after her.  
    Sora ran on, the voice of his gym teacher sounding in his head 'heel toe, heel toe' and worked to set himself into a good rhythm and stance while he ran. The joy of speed and and adrenaline hit him then and he let out a breathless giggling. He had to stop himself from doing something silly like skipping or naruto running, the fun of this exercise overcoming the nervous tension of the challenge.  
    As he followed the path that straightened out and turned into sidewalk, he saw the blue house Riku mentioned. He glanced ahead and could see Larxene a good block ahead of him with no sign of slowing down and coming up on a curve that would take her out a little way out of the way of the train station. Against his better morals he turned and went for the fence.   
    Jumping it was easy, just a hop, skip, and leap, grabbing the top and swinging himself over. He stuck the landing, although a bit wobbly and took off at a dead sprint through the cut grass. This path would take him in a more direct line to the train station as long as he kept his bearings and didn't take any wrong turns. Sora jumped the fence on the other side, and followed through, crossing the street to cut through the next person's lawn.   
    A few blocks of ducking and weaving through various yards (with only one time of getting yelled at by said yard's occupants) Sora left the residential area behind and found himself in the more building crammed section of 'downtown'. Without a seconds thought he veered toward the left ducking into a long alleyway that sloped up and toward the market square. As he reached the otherside of the alley, Larxene jumped from around the corner, sending him sprawling with a well positioned arm. Sora groaned, and pulled himself up, knowing without looking that his knees had been scraped and were bleeding. Larxene laughed cruelly and skated over, using her momentum to deliver a powerful kick to his ribs. Sora felt his breathe leave him and doubled over in pain. His mind was racing in panic.   
    "What's wrong?" Larxene mocked. "I would've thought you'd actually try to win. Why that silver haired boy and little red head hang out with a loser like you is beyond me." Larxene giggled as Sora could do nothing but try to get his breathing under control. He heard her skates scrape against concrete as she rolled toward him to deliver another kick to his hunched form. Without thinking he shot out his right arm and grabbed the ankle of the foot Larxene wasn't raising to kick him. He yanked and let go, sweeping her feet right out from under her. She hit the ground with a pain crack, letting out a shout of pain.   
    "At least I have friends," Sora huffed and stood to his feet triumphantly. Larxene let out a scream of rage and scrambled to her feet, rounding on him with her fist. He wasn't prepared for her speed and fist connected with nose. Sora felt the impact reverberated through his skull and felt the sticky warmth of blood and it spilled out his nose. Falling backwards, Sora opened his mouth the gasp and tasted metal. Once again he was sent sprawling across the ground, but this time Larxene didn't let him breathe. She pinned him with her knees and began pounding him with her fists.  
    "SHUT. UP." She screeched. "You don't know what you're taLKING! ABOUT!" Sora pulled up his arms to cover his face, and spent his last bit of energy to kick his legs upwards, catching her from underneath and sending her flying. Hitting the ground left her breathless and the two laid and just tried to breathe. Finally, seeming to have her anger under control, Larxene stiffly clambered to her feet. She spared a glance toward Sora who was still breathing heavily and clutching his bleeding nose, before skating off toward the station. Sora sat up and watched her go. Winning the race wasn't going to win the challenge he realized. Finally he stood up, taking his time and stopping to lean on a nearby wall. Without further ado he set off at a leisurely pace toward the station.  
  
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<  
  
    The gang were cheering and clapping Larxene on the back when Sora came into view ("I hope Sora's okay" Kairi said when she saw Larxene's cuts and bruises) The cheers died down, and Riku felt his blood boil at the state the poor brunette was in, but despite this, Sora sped into a jog and arrived at the finish line with a smile on his face.   
    "That was a good race!" he said, offering a hand toward Larxene. She just gave him a cold stare and crossed her arms.  
    "What the fUCK" Kairi started to yell.  
    "It's alright," Sora waved it off. "all in good fun!"  
    "Here," the black haired girl that always hung around Roxas reached over to Axel, nabbed the orange plaid scarf he was wearing, and handed it over to Sora. Sora glanced up at Axel but the redhead shrugged and made a 'go ahead' gesture. Roxas refused to look at Sora.  
    "You lost," Xemnas stated evenly. He looked neither happy nor sad about the statement, but he did motion toward Saix, who handed Sora a bottle of water.  
    "I still wanna complete the challenge," Sora insisted.  
    "It is done. You have lost," Xemnas replied calmly.  
    "Yeah but Kairi and Riku haven't!" Sora reasoned. Xemnas stopped to think about it. the group was tense. Then he nodded.  
    "So be it," Xemnas agreed. some of the gang seemed surprisingly happy at the outcome. Sora could see Larxene's scowl from here.  
    "Let's get you home," Riku said gently, steering Sora away from the group. He gave the girl and Axel a nod.  
    "Oh wait hold on," Sora looked over Riku and called back to the group, "Don't count us out yet, Xemnas! We'll be back tomorrow at noon for more!" Xemnas nodded in acknowledgement but then Saix piped up.  
    "Meet us tomorrow at two," he corrected.  
    "Wait why?" people pipe up.  
    "I know several of you have class tomorrow," Saix reminded. Several members groaned and Axel laughed.  
  
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<  
  
    "Ouch!" Sora hissed and pulled back.  
    "Hold still," Riku scolded before dabbing again with the alcohol soaked tissue. The three were sitting at the table, Sora and Riku next to eachother cleaning wounds, and Kairi opposite of them pouring juice for everyone.  
    "Your mom's gonna kill you," Kairi hummed absently as she got up to gather snacks.  
    "Your mom's gonna kill me," Riku frowned in frustration when Sora pulled away again, "if I don't at least get you cleaned up!" Sora sighed but stopped squirming long enough for Riku to finish cleaning the cuts. Kairi brought back chips and her and Sora munched on them while Riku carefully placed band-aids all over Sora's face, hands, and knees.  
    "Why aren't you madder at Larxene?" Kairi asked, using the chip in her hand to point at his bruised face.  
    "What'd she do, by the way," Riku cut in, finally done and putting away the first aid kit, "Looked like you did more than just fall." Sora munched on a chip while he thought of how to explain himself.  
    "I don't think," he started slowly, "That the challenge was winning the race."  
    "Whaaaaat?" Kairi raised an eyebrow.  
    "If I had won the race, all I'd have done is beat her," Sora tried to explain.  
    "Instead she beat you," Riku frowned. Sora inclined his head.  
    "On that note," he added, stand to his feet, "I'm heading out."  
    "Right now?" Kairi sobered. "You sure?"  
    "Sora can handle himself," Riku found himself saying despite his better judgement. he got to his feet, "Besides we better get going home or we're gonna be the ones in trouble." Kairi let out a 'bleh' but followed Riku out the door, giving Sora a pat on his head on the way out.  
    After they left, Sora put away the snacks and dishes and left, locking the door behind him. Once out he headed down the fastest path to the skate park.  
  
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<  
  
    "Back already?" Axel called to the brunette across the street. Sora waved and crossed to join him. The kid really didn't look that good, Axel almost felt bad.  
    "Here," Sora handed the bloodied scarf back to Axel. Axel too it and wadded it up before stuffing it into his pocket. "Where's your friends?" Sora asked, now noticed Axel was alone.  
    "Home," Axel shrugged and tried very hard to look uncaring.      
    "Huh. Anyway," Sora refocused, "Have you seen Larxene?" Axel's eyebrows shot up in surprise.  
    "Yeah, sure," he said, "She headed toward the beach." Sora thanked him and headed that way too.  
    "Hey Sora!"   
    Sora looked over his shoulder at Axel.  
    "She's a prickly one," Axel advised, giving no more clues or context. Sora nodded and continued on. He'd know exactly what Axel meant soon.  
  
<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<  
  
    He found her in black and yellow combat boots and kicking over sandcastles that people had left on the beach, taking extra care to stomp each one to oblivion. He stood and watched her until she ran out of sandcastles and started throwing rocks at seagulls. He knew she knew he was there, and he was pretty sure that she knew he knew, but they stayed like that until the birds learned to give the area a wide berth.  
    "The fuck you want," She spat, still not bothering to look at him.  
    "You're angry," he noted.  
    "You THINK?" she snarled, emphasizing it with another savage kick at the ground. Sora could see he was getting nowhere and looked around. He found exactly what he needed.  
    "Don't leave, I'll be right back," he told her as he jogged off. She opened her mouth to tell him off but he had already left.  
    "I'm only staying cus I already planned to stay," she muttered to herself. She resorted to glaring angrily out to sea.  
    "Here," he called returning after a few minutes. She finally looked up at him and internally winced, she'd really done a number on his face. It took her a moment to notice the hand he had extended out to her that was holding an orange popsicle.  
    "Creamsicle," he nodded before taking a bite of his own popsicle he had in his left hand. She wavered for a second before snarling and hitting the offered treat into the sand. The two stared down at the sad sight.  
    "That's okay," Sora licked away at his. "If you don't like that flavor I can go get you a different one." Larxene stared at the fallen popsicle before visibly wilting and leaning down to pluck it out of the sand.  
    "Creamsicle's fine," She grumbled as she brushed off as much sand as she could. It'd just be a little crunchy she reasoned with herself. Sora gobbled the rest of his popsicle up before setting himself down and beginning to do something in the sand. Larxene licked her popsicle stiffly and watched him with a guarded curiosity. Eventually Larxene worked out that he was building rows of small sand castles. The first few looked shoddy and barely held together but as he kept going they got more elaborate and bigger.  
    "There," he said after he'd done around fifteen of them. Then he sat back and looked up at her. "Go ahead," he tilted his head at the castles. Larxene blinked. Then she stuck the rest of her popsicle in  her mouth and mustered every last ounce of anger and hate she had toward this fucking kid and set about stomping and kicking his rows of castles to shapeless piles of sand.  
    After each and every last one had been leveled, Larxene gave one last forceful kick and felt all the energy leave her body. She collapsed on the sand with a flump. Now she just felt empty. Empty and tired. She heard Sora flop on the sand next to her.  
    "I hate feelings," Larxene quietly cut through the silence. "They hurt." Sora stayed silent, giving her time to continue.  
    "I had alot of friends, you know," she continued, "back where I used to live." Sora nodded, although she heard his head push against the sand more than saw it, as they were both on their backs staring up at the endless sky. Larxene remembered the feeling she used to get look at the sky, a feeling of adventure and excitment. Now it just felt large and empty. And if she didn't fill that emptiness with anger and hate then she'd feel the pain and the hurt seeping in. Huh, suddenly it wasn't the sky she was thinking about anymore.  
    "I told them everything," she whispered. Sora had to strain to catch every word, but he still stayed silent.  
    "I trusted them," she let out in a bitter sigh.      
    "And they hurt you?" Sora guessed finally breaking his silence.  
    "I fell in love with a girl," Larxene continued. "I told them and they were disgusted. So they went to her and told her and then they all turned on me. They made me the mockery of the school." Larxene turned her head away as her eyes began to prick and feel hot. She blinked the feeling away before continuing.  
    "Everyone I knew hated me," she kept going despite herself. "Not a single person would talk to me. And when it reached my parents they didn't  say anything. But they were so disappointed. You could tell. In the way they looked at me and talked to me."  
    "So you got angry," Sora sympathized.   
    "Yeah," Her voice got caught in her throat. Sora silently stared at the sky and gave Larxene her space while she tried to sneakily wipe her eyes. Once she was done Sora sat up and looked over.  
    "I like girls too," he comforted simply. Larxene laughed in surprise, and then she kept laughing, and for once in a long time, it didn't sound cruel or mocking.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sora's bi  
> Also i hate that popsicle doesn't register as a word.


End file.
